Lucy and Mira's Bogus Journey
by Kowaba
Summary: Natsu and Lisanna are the latest married couple in the guild and it is no secret that they are trying to start their family. Mira and Elfman are less than ecstatic about it for a few reasons. But how does Lucy fit into it all? Father's Day Special.


**Lisanna's Daddy**

 _ **A/N:**_ **This has been a story long in the making. I didn't know how to approach this particular piece on the ordinary but when my original idea for Father's Day fell through, I knew I had to pick up the slack and finally unleash this beast. I hope you guys enjoy this cause I worked really hard on it.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **I do not own Fairy Tail or anything relating to the series.**

 _ **Warnings:**_ **OOC.**

"What's poppin' guys?" **– Regular Speech**

' _I can do this!'_ **– Regular Thought**

" **WRYYYY!" – Attack**

" _ **Café Leblanc, Sunday 8:56 a.m.**_ **" – Setting**

* * *

 _ **The Strauss House, Friday 6:39 p.m.**_

Elfman and Mirajane Strauss sat quietly at the dinner table. The room was engulfed in an awkward silence that neither could seem to break. Whenever one did, it just became more awkward for the pair of siblings.

The larger, more muscular sibling turned to his lovely sister. "Er, Mira, could you pass th-" Elfman tried to ask his sister to pass the salad bowl but was interrupted by the commotion going on upstairs.

 _CREAK! THUD! CREAK! THUD!_

The sound of the bed repeatedly screeching across the floor only to ram into the wall kept the large Take-Over Mage from speaking. Elfman just looked down at the table and shook his head, not wanting to bother with words anymore.

Mira sighed heavily and put both of her hands down on the table. With patience, she could bear through this.

" _*Giggle* Natsu! You're so naughty~_ " Lisanna's muffled voice floated downstairs through the ceiling.

A single blood vessel pulsed on Mira's otherwise flawless forehead. Fuck patience.

"That's it!" Mira threw her napkin onto the table and abruptly rose from her seat. "I'm going up there and telling them to cut it out!"

Elfman just put his head down and refused to look up. He was divided on this subject. On one hand, he was happy for the pair. But on the other hand, he wanted to just have a nice meal.

Mira's high heel clad feet clacked on the stairs as she ventured to the second story of her own home. She paid the bills and Natsu was just a leech. The eldest Strauss sibling was in control.

Coming out of the stairwell, Lisanna's room was the first one on the left. There was a sock on the door which made Mira scoff. She picked up the pink article of clothing and threw it behind her as she reached for the doorknob with her free hand. She put on her best bitch face as she opened the door.

"Okay you two! That is enough!" Mira turned the doorknob and pushed open the door. "You two have been fucking all day for the past three days!" She barked at the two.

Natsu's head snapped to face the direction of the new voice and stopped thrusting into his lover. "M-Mira!" He gasped in shock. He didn't move a muscle and remained inside of Lisanna.

Lisanna's head also turned and her face exploded in a deeper blush as she pushed herself off of the headboard she was leaning on for support. "Mira-nee!" Lisanna squeaked as her sister barged in on a very important task of hers.

Mira's face also sported a deep blush as she had walked in on the two partaking in a very intimate doggystyle session. The demon of Fairy Tail wondered why she didn't just knock on the door rather than barge in.

Gathering her bearings, Mira shook her head and tried her hardest to look anywhere besides what was in front of her but her own eyes betrayed her. She didn't want to admit it but walking in on the couple turned her own greatly.

Sighing, Natsu pulled out of Lisanna and let the contents of the youngest Strauss girl's pussy spill out onto the mattress in a flood of cum. "Well, if we are done, I'm gonna go shower." Natsu said grumpily as he rolled off the bed.

Mira's eyes darted to Natsu's member when he pulled it out of her sister and her mouth grew agape as she admired the sheer size and girth of the monster between his legs. Unconsciously, Mira's tongue slipped out and licked her lips as the cock of her newest family member bobbed and jumped as he walked.

Lisanna immedieatley noticed her sister's lustful gaze and put her hands on her hips. "Mira-nee! Stop looking at my husband's dick!" Lisanna chastised as she too got off the bed and pushed Natsu out of the room and in exchange, pulled her sister into her room.

Mira stumbled onto her sister's bed. "S-Sorry!" Mira apologized once she realized that she had been caught staring at the prize. "I was just caught off guard."

Lisanna gave her sister a disapproving look. She tried her best to look mean and intimidating which was kind of hard considering she was completely naked, had a blush on her face, and Natsu's seed was running down her thighs.

"Why did you interrupt us, Mira-nee? You know me and Natsu are trying to make a baby." Lisanna scolded her sister. "I know it's hard for you and Elfman-nii to listen to us but what did you expect when you wouldn't let me and Natsu move into his house after the wedding."

It was true, Mira was adamant that Natsu and Lisanna moved into the Strauss house after they got back from their honeymoon because Mira wanted to fulfill her wish of a big, happy family.

But that dream only lasted for a week before Natsu and Lisanna decided they wanted to try to start a family of their own.

Mira huffed as she put her hands behind her to support her, but she immediately regretted the decision as she accidentally put her hand in a puddle of juices. Judging from the familiar feeling, it was probably from Lisanna as the slippery substance coating her fingers was far too thin to be spunk.

"I'm sorry…" Mira sighed. "I forgot that I'm the one who made you guys move in with us. I just wanted us to be a big, happy family."

Lisanna nodded. "It's alright Mira-nee. I know you want a big family, but me and Natsu are just trying to make it bigger." The short haired beauty explained. "So, if you'll excuse me, I am going to join my husband in the shower." She said before turning around and venturing off to join Natsu.

Mira nodded and watched her sister walk out of the room. Standing up, Mira looked back at the bed she was previously sitting on and looked at the various stains, puddles, and tears on the mattress and sheets. Then she thought back to Natsu's mammoth's tusk.

"What a lucky girl…" Mira bit her lip and walked out of the room, trying to ignore her damp panties.

* * *

 _ **Fairy Tail Guildhall, The Next Day**_

Lucy stretched her upper body out against the bar as she laid her head down, sulking. "I can't do this anymore, Mira…" The busty blonde told the platinum-haired beauty. "It's been months and I still haven't gotten intimate with a guy!"

That was quite the mystery. Lucy was a very beautiful young woman. Her breasts were insanely huge! Easily the biggest melons in Fairy Tail. All she would have to do to get a man was take a note from Cana's book and just wear a bra and she'd have a whole line of men wanting to date her!

Mira nodded her head and listened to her blonde friend, finding that the Celestial Spirit Summoner spoke of some truth between the two of them. "I know how you feel Lucy, believe me. I still haven't found the right guy and it doesn't help that no man around here is about as classy as it gets." The demon clicked her tongue in mild annoyance.

"Well, we could be like Levy and Lisanna and settle?" Lucy suggested.

The demon tending to the bar shook her head. "Oh, believe me Lucy, if you saw what I saw yesterday, you wouldn't think my sister settled on anything…" Mira trailed off, remember what she had seen yesterday.

Lucy cocked her head to the side in question. "What do you mean, Mira?" She asked the older woman.

Mira uncrossed her arms and looked around her to make sure no one was eavesdropping on their private conversation. "Alright, I was having dinner with Elfman last night and while we were eating, Natsu and Lisanna were making a lot of noise so I went to check on them." Mira started to give Lucy the abridged tale of what transpired.

Lucy was hanging on every word Mira was speaking. "And?" She asked.

A blush began to take over Mira's beautiful face and she bit her bottom lip. "And I walked in on them fucking. They were both surprised and Natsu pulled out of Lisanna and I saw it!"

"What?!" Lucy acted like the wind was knocked out of her. "How big was he?"

"Huge, Lucy! Absolutely huge!" The demon enthused as she put her hands up to try and accurately gage the length. "Like it was this long!"

Lucy's eyes grew twice in size and she covered her hands with her mouth. "No! You're exaggerating!" The blonde said.

Mira denied that. "No, I'm not! And don't even get me started on his girth! I wouldn't be surprised if it was thicker than my arm." The Take-Over Mage thought aloud, placing a sole finger on her chin in thought.

Lucy's head was spinning. She never knew that her best friend, the man that had brought her to Fairy Tail, was packing. In all honesty, Lucy felt a little betrayed that Natsu never mentioned anything about it. Sure, she had seen him in the buff a few times, but it was always flaccid.

"I-I don't know what to think of this." Lucy admitted.

Mira nodded, understanding her entirely. "That was what I felt like last night, but now I feel kind of jealous. To think there was such a stud sitting right under our noses this entire time." She admitted.

Before Lucy could respond to what Mira had admitted to, the doors were opened and the faces in the crowd of mages lit up as it was Natsu and Lisanna who had just arrived. The newly weds attitude was awfully contagious.

Natsu was carrying Lisanna on his back and the white-haired beauty was laughing and giggling as he did so.

"Best couple in Fairy Tail comin' through!" Natsu smirked and weaved around the tables.

Lisanna kicked her legs and snuggled into his neck. "Hey guys!" She waved to those that she knew on a personal level.

Gajeel snorted and nudged Levy with his elbow. "Look at those two, actin' all happy and shit. We should get married to show 'em up." He said.

The blue-haired bookworm next to him looked up at him. "If that's your idea of a proposal, then you should work on it a bit more and then come back to me." Levy told him.

Back with Mira and Lucy, Lucy was now staring at the couple with a jealous and longing gaze. "They look so happy…" Lucy sighed.

Mira nodded. "Yeah, he's probably having to carry her because she has a nasty limp." The demon said nonchalantly.

Lucy actually agreed with Mira's crew comment. "You know, you're probably right." Lucy said as she watched the two.

Once Natsu sat Lisanna down in the booth, he scooted in right next to her. It was obvious to everyone around them that they no longer existed in the eyes of the couple.

Biting her lip, Lucy groaned out. "Ugh… now I can't stop thinking about it! Mira…" Lucy looked the bar maiden in the eyes. "I have to see it now. I might hurt Lisanna in the process, but I have to see Natsu's cock."

Mira looked back at Lucy and put her hands down on the bar. "Lucy… Lisanna is my sister and I love her dearly… but I agree. In fact, I not only agree that I want to see it again, but I want to go even further. I want to feel it. I want to taste it." Mira confessed.

Lucy smiled. "So, we're on the same page?" She asked to which she received a nod in confirmation. "Good. I already have a plan as well. Bring Natsu and Lisanna over to my house tomorrow for dinner." Lucy told Mira.

"Your place? I thought you hated having people over at your apartment." Mira said.

"I do, but this will be worth it." Lucy smirked and licked her lips. "So, should we make a step by step plan or should we just make it up as we go along?"

Mira hummed for a moment and thought about that. "Hmm, we should go ahead and make a plan. It's easy to deceive Natsu and Lisanna if we are both on the same page." She said. But before they could further discuss the plan, Mira remembered something vital.

"Oh and Lucy." Mira smiled in a sweet yet threatening manner. "If you do end up breaking my sister's heart or dare to try and snag Natsu for yourself, I will cut you into little tiny pieces and feed you to pythons. Are we clear?" She asked.

Lucy gulped. "Crystal." She said which made Mira giggle.

* * *

 _ **Lucy's Apartment, The Next Day**_

Lisanna, Lucy, and Mira looked on in abject disgust as Natsu shoved food into his mouth. As planned, Lucy had ordered barbecue. Natsu was so overjoyed that he dug right in, effectively covering himself in sticky barbecue sauce.

The three girls were exact and delicate with handling their food, so they were more or less clean.

"So…" Lucy coughed into her hand as she watched Natsu stuff his face. "I take it that you're enjoying it?" The busty blonde asked.

Natsu sucked his fingers clean of the sauce and licked his lips. "I love it! I mean, sure it's a little undercooked but still!" Natsu told the blonde.

Lisanna wiped her mouth on a napkin. "You think anything's undercooked if its not on fire, Natsu." She giggled. "But thank you Lucy, this was really good."

"No need to thank me, I just invited you guys over, you should thank Mira for the idea about getting barbecue." Lucy pointed out.

Natsu and Lisanna looked to the eldest Strauss and thanked her to which Mira just waved them off. "This was nice, wasn't it? It's the first time in a while I get to share a meal with Natsu and Lisanna." The platinum-haired model quipped.

Lisanna blushed deeply and figured out what her sneaky sister was implying with that statement. "Mira!" She whispered with a pout.

"Sorry! Had to say it!" Mira was not sorry and just giggled. The demon of Fairy Tail then looked to her brother-in-law and her eyes took on the aspect of sheer lust. Lisanna did not recognize the look that her sister was giving Natsu, but she knew that it meant Mira was up to no good.

"But Natsu, I can't help but notice the mess you made!" Mira said, feigning shock at the messy appearance of the Dragon Slayer which she should have been used to seeing.

Lucy nodded at Mira's statement. "Yeah, you're covered in the sauce Natsu." Lucy said and reached up to drag a sole finger across his shirt to gather a bit of the barbecue sauce on that single digit. "You should take a bath before you go. We don't want Lisanna to look like she married a three-year-old in a grown man's body."

Lisanna glanced at Lucy with a raised eyebrow but she did not say a word. The young woman did note Mira and Lucy's odd behavior and started to speculate in her mind about what the other two women were doing.

"I agree with Lucy." Mira smiled. "In fact, I dare say I could use a bath as well. Mind if I join you, Natsu?"

"Mira!" Lisanna shouted at her sister. "What are you doing?"

Natsu blushed deeply and looked at the older Strauss. When she felt his eyes were on her, Mira smiled sweetly and crossed her arms under her ample bust to further emphasize their considerable size and roundness.

"That's a great idea Mira, we can all take a bath in my nice, big bathtub!" Lucy agreed with Mira and began to get up from the table. "Come on Lisanna, it'll be fun!"

Lisanna didn't look convinced and shook her head. "This is getting weird, I think we should go, Natsu…" Lisanna said.

Mira leaned over and put a hand on Lisanna's shoulder to stop her from getting up. "Natsu, go ahead and get the bath started, we'll join you in a minute. And be sure to make it nice and bubbly!" Mira told him.

Natsu didn't need to be told twice to leave the room and start the bath. Lucy had such a nice apartment and her bathroom was nicer than the bathroom he, Lisanna, and Elfman shared back at the Strauss house. Getting to bathe with not only his wife but two of the hottest women in Fairy Tail was a nice bonus.

"Lisanna…" Lucy turned to her friend not long after Natsu left the room. "Mira and I have a favor to ask you…" The busty Celestial Spirit Mage bit her lip anxiously.

"A really, really big favor." Mira specified.

Lisanna looked between the two women and was beginning to figure out what they were trying to do. But, she still had to ask. "W-What?"

Lucy and Mira clasped their hands together in a begging manner. "Can you let us fuck Natsu?" The two busty women asked in unison.

"WHAT?!" Lisanna's eyes nearly bulged out of her skull as they asked her. She knew they were up to something perverse, but to actually hear them speak so shamelessly about it was another thing entirely.

"Please, Lisanna? I really need some dick right now and Mira told me Natsu has a huge one!" Lucy said. "I only have sex with men I trust and Natsu's the only man I do trust." She confessed.

Mira was of the same opinion. "I only trust Natsu with my body as well. I know that if he's good enough for you, then he's surely good enough for me. Plus, I can't stop thinking about his dick since I saw it yesterday! You're a lucky girl and you need to share!" Lisanna's older sister told her.

Lisanna backed away from the table. Sure, she understood why the girls didn't want to screw around with other guys and that Natsu was a sweetheart that would respect them, but he was her husband.

"I… I don't know…" Lisanna told them. "He's MY husband."

Lucy nodded. "I know Lisanna, I know he's your husband. But I can't help it. The heart wants what the heart wants. What will it take for you to let us fuck him?" Lucy asked hopefully.

"We'll do anything, anything!" Mira blurted out. She was getting very desperate.

"A-Anything?" Lisanna asked, already thinking of a few things she can extort from the beauties.

"Anything!" Lucy and Mira said.

Lisanna thought for a moment. It was her husband's best friend and her sister. She could trust them with her boyfriend, right? And she could trust her boyfriend with them, right? Natsu was a loyal man and Lisanna knew he loved her more than anything on the planet.

Lisanna soon had her answer.

"Fine." Lisanna's face composed itself and it showed how serious she was. "I'll let you join in with me and Natsu this one time, this ONE time. But in exchange, I want you two to babysit for our baby whenever I ask and that you two will never ever look at my husband with lustful eyes again!"

Those were her terms. If they didn't agree with them, then she would just get Natsu and vacate the premises.

Mira and Lisanna looked at each other and bit their lips. Those were some steep terms. But…

"I accept!" The two women said.

Lisanna smiled and nodded. "Alright fine, then I give you two my blessing to have sex with my husband, now you just have to convince Natsu."

"Oh, I don't think that will be a problem." Mira smirked as she began to take off her dress and reveal her beautiful and voluptuous body to the other women in the room. There was a reason she was the number one model in Fiore and it wasn't just because she knew how to win the crowd in an interview.

Lucy smirked as she too began to undress. "I can't wait to fuck him!" The blonde said as she began to lift her shirt up and let her enormous breasts flop out of her shirt.

Lisanna watched the two undress and joined them in shedding their clothes. Inside, she was already formulating a plan to assert herself over them and teach them a lesson about lusting after another woman's man.

 _ **With Natsu**_

Natsu sat in the bath with a peaceful expression on his face. His head was leaning back onto the side of the tub and he had his eyes closed. Nothing seemed to bother him. In fact, the only problem he was experiencing was trying to keep his erection from erecting above the surface level of the water. Natsu was about to have the bath of his life with his wife, her sister, and his best friend. All three of whom are beautiful women.

The Dragon Slayer began to salivate at the thought of the women about to join him. Lisanna, he beautiful wife who had the perfect fit and petite body style that still sported large breasts and a nice round ass. Mirajane, her model sister that doubled up on the wonders of the female form with mountainous GG-cup knockers and an ass that one could rest a cup on, not to mention Mira had the paradise of thick thighs and long, lovely legs. With Lucy bringing up the rear, her marvelous melons weren't anything to scoff at either, easily outclassing all the other girls' chests with a jiggling set of H-cups.

"Oh Mavis…" Natsu leaned back and put his hands on his stone hard member. He was so hard! There's no way the girls wouldn't notice!

Fortunately for him, the girls were counting on him being ready to go a few dozen rounds of rough, dirty sex to sate their hunger for the next few weeks.

"Oh Natsu~" Mira's sweet, cheerful voice came from behind the door. "I hope your ready to scrub our backs!" The model announced as she pushed open the door and the three women strutted in.

Upon seeing the nude woman confidently approach him, Natsu's cock forced its way out of his hand and now presented itself out of the water.

Their doughy, bouncy jugs jumping in front of his eyes as they walked was all he could focus on. Lisanna's perky globes sported bright pink nipples, Mira's heavy melons had alluring rose nipples, and Lucy's own hanging tear shaped tits with nipples that were inverted no doubt due to their overwhelming size swallowed the small nubs and hid them from his view, everything about their boobs were just perfect.

Lisanna took the lead past her sister and stepped into the warm water. "Hi Natsu." She smiled brightly at her husband as she settled into the water, hugging his left bicep and resting her head on his shoulder.

Mira and Lucy were not far behind the smaller woman and joined the other two in the bath. It was a small bath, but it proved to be just the right size to get things started. They would need to be in close range of Natsu for what they had planned.

"H-Hey girls…" Natsu gulped as Mira sat down right next to him, immediately invading his personal space in favor of attaching herself to his right side. Of course, the woman didn't make eye contact and instead chose to set her sights on the one thing she was craving: his cock. Just feeling Mira's eyes lust over it made his dick extra hard.

His cock only got harder when Lucy joined in on the teasing by settling in between his muscular legs, pressing her torso down on his lower half and pressing her enormous and soft breasts into his abdomen while his member was trapped in between them.

"Mmmm~" Lucy licked her lips in a criminally salacious manner. "Your cock feels so big Natsu…" The blonde Celestial Spirit Mage purred out.

Natsu had a rebuttal but it was silenced when Mira put her hand on his chest and began to feel his pectorals. "And so are your muscles! You're far from the brat I knew growing up."

The pink-haired young man glanced to his left and met eyes with his beloved wife. "Is this okay?" He asked.

His wife nodded with a smile. "Of course. And besides, its not like I could stop you. I saw how hard your dick was." Lisanna giggled perversely. "So why don't you stand up and properly introduce your massive cock to the sluts that it will be fucking tonight?" She suggested.

Natsu was speechless. He had no idea his wife could be so vulgar! It turned him on greatly to hear her speak in such a trashy manner! Nodding, he had no choice but to agree with her and had Lucy move so he could stand.

Once he was standing at his full height in the water, his cock bobbed up and down after the quick movement. Finally, the girls could see it in all it's thick, veiny, and throbbing glory.

Mira's and Lucy's eyes were glued to the erect prick before them. It took their breath away! Never had they ever seen something so beautiful!

"W-Wow!" Lucy squirmed, crossing her arms under her heavy breasts. Seeing the subject of her fascination in real life was truly wondrous. It made her legs and her pussy gush with arousal. "It's… It's massive!"

The blonde shifted her head to look up at his fleshy obelisk and rose until his long cock rested atop her face. Lucy reveled in the heat the emanated from Natsu's cock and marveled at the size as it effortlessly eclipsed her face. Looking to her left, she could see that Mira was anxiously waiting to get close to it.

Being the good friend she was, Lucy decided to switch places with the platinum-haired demon so that she too could properly praise Natsu for his obscene size. The blonde shifted in the water and took Mira's former spot and vice versa.

Mira bit her lip and looked at the dick with obscene lust. "It is… and it's all for us…" Mira said as she moved in close to get a better view of it. Her nose was directly in front of the hulking head and she stared down the barrel of the behemoth. She was just a lip's touch away…

Lucy was all on board with exploring her new toy. Her breath brushed across the thick shaft and she traveled down to the base. She inspected every inch until she looked down at the pair of boiling hot cum factories that hung in his sack. The image of his large testicles would be forever engrained in her memories.

The two busty women admired the gift that was before them. This was a gift for them straight from the gods themselves.

"Go ahead Mira." Lisanna whispered into her sister's ear as she snaked behind her. "Have a taste." The younger Strauss coaxed her sister into action.

Lisanna's word were powerful. Without question, Mira did as she was told and leaned forward. Natsu's wet, spongey tip gently pressed against her plump lips and pushed through into her wet cavern that was her mouth. Her tongue was there to greet the new member as it welcomed itself into her mouth.

Natsu let out a long, drawn out moan as his sister-in-law began to take him into her mouth. "Fuuuck…" Natsu groaned and rested his hand on Mira's soft hair.

Mira took to counting each and every inch that passed into her mouth. Her oral cavity already felt so full and she wasn't even on the fourth inch! The model closed her eyes and savored the taste of pure Natsu. She couldn't take much more into her mouth, so she would settle for licking and sucking to soothe him.

Lucy looked on in silent jealousy. Would she always be the one to get the last turn? No, that's not who she was. She was Lucy Fucking Heartfilia. She stopped admiring his thick base and went to work, attaching her mouth to the left side and getting to work.

Lisanna mirrored Lucy's actions and began to nurse herself on the right side of his cock, effectively finishing the job and covering her husband's fat prick with the mouths of women.

"Aaah." Natsu leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He couldn't look down. It was so hot to see three women sucking him off that he would no doubt blow his load right then.

When he and Lisanna were first dating, she wouldn't even look at his cock as she was so afraid of his size. But now, he had three women who were more than happy to please him.

Unconsciously, Natsu began to buck his hips and pressed his pelvis into the cheeks of Lisanna and Lucy. Mira seemed to have the worst of it as his cock's head continuously punched down into her throat.

The model made rough gagging and choking sounds but was not deterred. If Natsu wanted her best, she would give him her best. After all, his cock was too good to say no to.

The two girls servicing his base quickly caught on to what he was trying to do, so they planned accordingly. Lisanna and Lucy both released their respective sides and ventured down to his hanging sack to admire his stocked balls. Lucy was the first to give his wrinkly bag an experimental lick and Lisanna joined in.

With no buffer to protect her from her pelvis, Mira was forced to choke down more and more of his bull cock. Natsu tried to thrust into her mouth repeatedly, plunging into her wet mouth at a quick pace, but Mira was still trying to get used to it. Drool and spittle flew around her and landed on her large jugs and in the water.

Upset with how Mira wasn't truly giving it her all, Natsu placed both hands on the side of her head and moved her head back and forth for her. The pink-haired man showed no mercy and fucked her throat ruthlessly. Whether she wanted to or not, Mira was forced into deepthroating him.

Lucy looked at Mira in the corner of her eye and was shocked to see Mira's throat bulge and grow as his rod was pushed down her gullet. In her mouth, the testicle she was sucking on began to throb and heat up even more, telling Lucy that Natsu was about to feed Mira a nice hot load of spunk.

His wife too was envious of her sister. It was an unforgettable moment, tasting Natsu's Fire Dragon cum for the first time. She got her first dose one day underneath his table at the guild. She still has the shirt with the stains on it. Now Mira was going to get a load straight down into her stomach, unless Natsu decided to be truly despicable and hose her down his load.

Mira could sense that something was coming. Natsu's thrusts were speeding up and his girth seemed to expand and stretch her lips and mouth even more. With closed eyes, she increased her suction and silently begged for his cream to come. She was ready for her first taste.

"Argh! Fuck Mira!" Natsu groaned out as he kept up the ferocity of his thrusts. Her mouth was just so damn pleasant! Not to mention the feeling of Lucy and Lisanna worshipping his balls was also a damn good feeling. "I'm gonna cum!" He told her.

He couldn't hold back anymore. He stopped thrusting with his entire length down her throat and unleashed the flood gates, letting his seed pour forth.

Mira's eyes shot open as Natsu's rod burned her tongue and an even hotter batch of semen poured down her throat and directly into her stomach. She swore his semen was even hotter than the bathwater they were currently in. For what felt like gallons upon gallons, Mira sat there and drank his burning hot cum.

Lucy was watching in envy. She had taken her mouth off of his ball sack and was furiously fingering herself at the obscene look on Mira's face. The blonde licked her lips hungrily as added a third finger to the pair massaging the fat lips of her pussy. She saw Natsu's size and couldn't wait to feel that behemoth stretch her beyond recognition. Lucy wanted him to ruin her.

After a minute or two of a powerful climax, Natsu released Mira's head and pulled his cock out, revealing it in its sticky glory. It was now covered in a glossy layer of saliva and sperm, like a dirty popsicle for Lucy or Lisanna to clean up.

The owner of said cock looked down to his right and saw Lucy ogling his cock. She must've wanted to end up like Mira. The demon herself was completely absent minded and couldn't form a single sentence. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth and she panted like a bitch in heat. This was the state of mind that Lucy was chasing, the state of being fucked senseless.

"Lisanna." Natsu called his wife's name to which she answered. "Mind if I go ahead and take care of Lucy?" He asked.

Lisanna thought it over for a moment. Truth be told, after watching him fuck her sister half to death, Lisanna wanted to be the first to receive a good dicking curtesy of her husband, but she looked at Lucy and the busty woman was silently pleading with her to let her go first. With such a pitiful and needy look, Lisanna couldn't say no to it.

"Go ahead, sweetheart." Lisanna gave him her blessing. "But that means I expect a load of nice hot cum twice as much as the one you're going to give her."

"Thanks babe." Natsu smiled as he leaned down and pecked his wife on the lips before turning his sights to the top heavy Celestial Spirit Mage. He knew just the position to get Lucy in.

Sitting down in the murky water, at the opposite end where Lisanna guided Mira to rest, Natsu leaned back and stroked his cock eagerly. "Come here, Luce." Natsu beckoned her to him with a wide grin.

Lucy seemed to know what he was getting at. "You want me on top?" She asked, not bothering to hide the amazement in her voice. She guessed Natsu to be the dominating guy who was always on top, not a gentleman.

"Hell yeah, how else am I gonna see those giant tits of yours bounce?" He asked. "Now shut up and sit on my cock already."

Lucy needed no further instruction and climbed on top of the Dragon Slayer. She used one hand to support herself on his shoulders while her free hand reached back behind her voluptuous ass to guide that thick cock of his right into her needy snatch. To tease him and to prep herself, she mashed his head against her puffy lips before finally settling down.

Her mouth popped open and a long, slutty moan escaped her lips as she felt his strong tip part her insides. His giant cock, so fat and so hard, it was perhaps the most solid object to ever enter her body, let alone fuck her pussy.

"Those are real nice…" Natsu admired her giant utters. Since day one, Natsu always admired those enormous knockers of hers from afar. But today he would experience them in their full, pale glory.

The blonde laughed nervously as she began to bounce up and down. "T-Thanks." She told him, trying to keep her composure. She wanted to end up like Mira, but she didn't expect Natsu's cock to turn her brain to mush so quickly. Having his cock stretch her pussy like a condom was more pleasurable than she could ever hope.

Natsu assisted in her bouncing by grabbing onto her wide hips and using his own hips to jump up and meet her thrusts, effectively plunging his cock deeper into her and sending his bulbous head crashing against her womb.

Lucy knew that she and Mira were stacked. They had the bodies of goddesses and they could handle a nice, deep fucking better than most women, but she shuddered to think of how Lisanna handled Natsu's violent sexual nature. It wasn't even a minute and Lucy couldn't feel her legs! The blonde could only guess that Lisanna liked being fucked into the mattress so much that she married him because of it.

"Mmmhmm." Natsu moaned as he watched Lucy's pliant boobs bounce and jump around before his eyes. They rippled and quaked like they were made of jello! He knew he had to take this opportunity to stuff his face in her heavenly cleavage and motorboat those giant fucking knockers!

At the other end of the bathtub, Mira was finally coming back to. Her throat was sore and all she could see was a delirious Lucy riding Natsu in a position Mira herself was quite fond of.

"I'm glad you're okay." Lisanna caught Mira's attention. "I thought you would've been out of commission for a lot longer from how hard he was fucking your face."

Mira just smirked, remembering the brutal deepthroating that she was forced into giving Natsu. "Well… you don't make the rank of S-Class by just taking a beating." Mira told her sister before licking her lips, looking at the way Lucy's pussy was stretched to accommodate the fat dick it was taking. "And I'm ready for round two." The demon of Fairy Tail grinned.

Lisanna gave her sister an uneasy smile. "Mavis, you're really determined, aren't you?" The short-haired beauty asked her sister.

Mira gave Lisanna a reassuring smile. "You bet I am, you're only letting me fuck him for one night, so I'm determined to make the most of it."

Back to Lucy and Natsu, Natsu now had one of Lucy's boobs pressed against his mouth and was aggressively sucking on her soft flesh, trying to call forth the nipple hidden inside, bringing Lucy into her first climax of the night. It would be the first of many to come.

Lisanna and Mira heard Lucy holler in pleasure as her juicy snatched coiled around Natsu's cock and dispersed her cum. The two sisters watched in fascination as the woman came, squirting over Natsu's jumping balls and even reaching into the bath water.

But Natsu did not let up. They went from Lucy riding on top of him to Natsu thrusting up into her. He took complete control and Lucy was loving every second of it as she just got to have herself contrinously filled with his hot member and she didn't even have to work for it.

"Naaattttsssuuuu!" Lucy screamed, her mascara ran down the sides of her cheeks. She was crying tears of pleasure. The Celestial Mage had never believed this state of pure euphoria to exist. It was just her and Natsu in the ocean of pleasure.

Natsu grinned. It was such an achievement to hear Lucy "Cow Tits" Heartfilia scream your name as you rammed her pussy.

Her enormous breasts now engulfed his head entirely and he felt a level of warmth that soothed him to the core. He could feel her pussy beginning to cum once again around his dick only this time he wasn't far behind her.

"I'm gonna cum Lucy…" Natsu said but knew that she couldn't hear him because his face was against her chest and her mind could only think of his prick. "I'm gonna blast a hot load of cum deep into your pussy. I'm gonna make sure you feel how hot I can get!" He told her and sped up his thrusts, something Lucy didn't think he could do.

Lisanna watched as her husband's balls clenched up and could tell that he was about to deposit a few gallons of his nice thick semen into the blonde bimbo. Mira too watched in unashamed jealousy as the object of her affection came into another woman.

"Fuuuck!" Natsu hollered as he came, shoving his cock far up into Lucy and pressing hard against the entrance to her womb. With another might roar, Natsu came and flooded Lucy's insides white.

The poor woman went limp in his arms as she felt his thick load spew inside of her. Natsu was quickly filling her up and she felt ready to burst into his arms. She couldn't see it, but she knew that Lisanna and Mira had quite the view.

Indeed, the Strauss sisters did have a nice view. They were able to watch in amazement as Natsu's cock throbbed and pulsed, still erupting within the blonde bombshell and soon enough, Lucy's pussy could no longer contain such a heavy deposit and it began to burst through her pussy lips around his cock, flooding into the already murky water.

"H-Holy sh-shiiit…" Lucy groaned, unable to move after experiencing such a hard fucking that she not only came twice, but received a nice hot batch of semen. "I think I'm gonna get pregnant…" The blonde said.

"Not before me!" Lisanna grinned as she came up from behind the blonde and grabbed ahold of her, helping her off of her husband. "If anyone is getting pregnant here, it's gonna be me! I'm the wife!"

Lisanna's right hand ventured down between the blonde's legs and gently massaged Lucy's stuffed cunt. "Maybe I'll just make you squirt it all out…" Lisanna thought aloud deviously.

"N-No!" Lucy blushed as another woman began to massage her sore snatch. "Don't make me squirt it out!" She squealed.

While his wife tended to the recovering Lucy, Natsu watched as Mira crawled over to him and laid her hands on his cock. "Wow… you're still so hard!" Mira gushed.

Natsu grinned, accepting the compliment of his stamina. "Thanks."

Now steadily jerking off his cock, Mira kissed him on the cheek. "So big boy, how do you plan on fucking me with this hard dick of yours?" She asked.

Thinking for a moment, Natsu smirked. "Alright, let's get on the floor. I'm tired of sitting in the water." He told her before he stood up out of the bath.

Mira followed suit and they both took a step out of the bath, leaving Lisanna and Lucy alone. Before the model could ask where exactly he wanted her, Natsu brought her down onto the cold floor and spooned her, sandwiching his dick in between her fat ass cheeks.

She blushed as she felt Natsu put his head against her soft shoulder and he positioned his meat right against her soft petals. Her breath hitched when he used that hard head of his cock to push into her and begin to fill her with his dick. Mira knew it was one thing to take something down her throat, but another thing entirely to take it inside between her legs.

"Ohhhh!" Mira moaned out lewdly, her tongue lolling out as Natsu's pelvis met her plump ass. She rested against the cold floor and just let him take her from behind. The woman felt shivers go down her spine when his hot breath passed over her bare skin.

Natsu felt her pussy coil tightly around his length and he knew he was doing something right by breathing on her. This only encouraged him to press his face into the crook of her neck to start on her first hickey while his hands ventured to two separate places. His right hand snaked down to her stuffed, wet snatch while his left went under her body and wrapped around to paw at her heavy bosom.

"Your pussy's so tight Mira…" Natsu told her. "I think it's a perfect match for me and my dick."

"Urgh! It's… It's all yours!" Mira proclaimed to him. "Just make me cum you big dicked bastard!" She commanded.

Natsu was in no such place to deny the princess what she wanted. If Mira wanted to get fucked senseless, he was going to indulge in her every desire. He picked up his pace and began to fuck her so hard that her ass clapped against his own hips as he rammed into her.

Lucy was on her third orgasm thanks to Lisanna's expert fingers. The long, slim digits knew the perfect way to rub and massage the walls of her pussy in a way that she never could. It was when Lisanna started to be a bit more energetic that Lucy could no longer control herself and she squirted into the bath, pushing a great deal of Natsu'c cum into the water.

"Well, that takes care of that." Lisanna smirked and looked down at her handywork. By now the tub and water looked like a cauldron of sex juices and cream. "Now I don't have to worry about any competition for a baby."

The Take-Over mage knew that making Lucy cum and squirt out most of Natsu's cum wouldn't remove the possibility of Lucy getting pregnant, but she tried to tell herself that it did so she could focus on having fun, not worrying about a possible bump in the road in the future.

"Ahhh! Put a baby in me Natsu! I want to have your babies!" Mira screamed and hollered, thrashing about in the man's grasp and trying to meet his brutal thrusting.

Frowning, Lisanna watched her husband take her sister on the floor. It was an odd feeling, watching the one person you love the most fuck the one person that you trust the most. Now Lisanna knew what netorare felt like.

The short-haired beauty smiled sadly. She hoped that Natsu wouldn't do as her sister asked. However, she knew how eager Natsu was to please, so she wouldn't be surprised if he did give Mira a frothy creampie.

Smirking, Lisanna told herself that if Mira got a creampie, she'd make her revenge all the more devastating.

Mira's once tight and pristine pussy was now a messy tunnel used for Natsu's huge cock to rut into her. The demon of Fairy Tail honestly wouldn't mind if this became her life from now on. She was so addicted to his man meat that she didn't care if she was no longer a member of their family but their own personal slut.

But the way Natsu held her… it was so… protective. He had his arms wrapped around her tightly and he never let her go too far from his body before bringing her back in. Natsu was surprisingly intimate with her and it made Mira a little uneasy, giving her thoughts that were less than sisterly.

"Ohhh!" Mira moaned and fell back further into his hold, letting a beautiful climax wash over her and lift her to cloud nine. She didn't want to make eye contact with Lisanna, not after what Mira was just thinking.

Mira would never admit to anyone that for a brief second, she thought about permanently taking Natsu away from Lisanna for her own personal gain.

"I'm such a slut, Natsu." Mira looked back at him as she discharged her pussy juice all over his thighs. "I need your cum! Give me that hot load and make me squeal!"

"Fuck Mira, if you want it, I'll give it to ya!" Natsu smirked. It was a good thing she wanted his cum right then and there. He wasn't that far off from cumming without her asking for it! Truly model pussy was the best pussy. So soft and wet, a truly perfect sleeve for his cock to slide into.

With a roar, Natsu slammed his hips into Mira's luscious butt for one final time and unleashed a violent torrent of cum. Mira screamed in ecstasy as she felt herself get filled to the brim. He pumped quart after clumpy quart into her.

Lisanna, who was watching with a close eye as she helped Lucy out of the tub, licked her lips as she watched streams of her husband's cum flow out of her big sister's pussy and onto the floor. It was a lot better watching him give such a thick load into another woman when she knew she was next.

Mira's eyes crossed when Natsu came inside her. She had finally found heaven.

Unfortunately for Mira, she could not bask in the feeling of being plugged for much longer as Lisanna swooped in and began to separate her from Natsu.

"Get up, Natsu!" Lisanna grinned cheekily and pushed him away from her sister. "It's my turn! Do your husbandly duty and put a baby in me!"

Natsu groaned, rolling over and slowly making his way to his feet with his still erect cock protruding out from his body. If Lisanna didn't know any better, she would've thought his cock would be irresponsive by now. However, Lisanna knew that Natsu was only getting started.

"Alright Mrs. Dragneel!" Natsu grinned as he grabbed Lisanna's thin waist and threw her over his shoulder and carried her out the bathroom door. "One baby making pounding comin' right up!"

Mira heard Lisanna giggle and the sound of a body hitting the bed and the bed shaking. The snow-haired beauty picked herself up and rested her palms behind her to support herself.

"Ugh…" Mira groaned and looked down in between her legs. Natsu's thick cum oozed out of her pink cunt and her bottom felt sore. "He doesn't really hold back, does he Lucy? Lucy?" Mira looked at the blonde who was standing before her, holding a thin bottle of shampoo.

Lucy crouched down in between Mira's legs and held the thin cylinder by the tip. Mira tried to back away in caution, but Lucy held her still.

"Stop Lucy, I'm not in the mood for game." Mira said with a strict tone, one that would make Erza proud.

But Lucy was not deterred and moved up closer to Mira to press their voluptuous bodies together. "I'm so sorry Mira…" Lucy apologized before pressing the large end of the bottle against Mira's creamed cunt. "But Lisanna said if I want to have another turn, I have to make you squirt."

Mira's eyes widen at that statement. She knew what that meant. "N-No! Get away from me! I don't want to!" Mira said, but her body betrayed her. Her hips began to lightly thrust against the bottle, welcoming it into her gaping snatch.

Lucy had no trouble thrusting the bottle halfway into Mira's slick pussy. After all, despite the intimidating look of the bottle, it was no where near as mighty as Natsu's rock hard dick.

"Come on Mirajane, cum for me. Cum." Lucy whispered lowly, rubbing her huge melons on Mira's. Lucy knew that Natsu would've loved to witness those two titanic pairs of titties rubbing against each other.

Mire mewled lewdly, looking into Lucy's eyes. The model was pleading with Lucy on two different reasons, to either take it out or thrust it deeper. Lucy went for the later and continued to push into Mira.

"Ahhh! It's so deep!" Mira's erotic gasp made Lucy even wetter than she already was. Her erotic moans and gasps made Lucy wish she had a free hand to pleasure herself.

Lucy bit her and kept up her work, listening to the languid sounds of splashing from Mira's sopping wet core. "Your moans are amazing Mira… it's like your singing." Lucy stated.

Had Lucy been told that she would one day thrust a bottle shampoo into her idol's cunt to make her squirt so that Lucy could have sex with her best friend again, she would've had Aquarius send them spiraling down a storm drain. But now that she was actually doing it… it made her extremely horny.

"Shhit! Lucy~" The demon of Fairy Tail bit her plump bottom lip hard. Her hips met Lucy's hand and the tips of the blonde's digits occasionally met with the lips of her pussy, sending shiver's down her spine.

Pressure began to build within Mira and she knew that she was close. She was going to lose the precious present that Natsu had left her. "Dammit!" Mira threw her head back and she came once more,

Lucy quickly removed the bottle and in a completely improvised action, threw her mouth down onto Mira's cunt and kissed her petals hard enough to make Mira blush. The owner of the pussy she was sucking on unleashed a guttural growl and put her hand on the back of Lucy's head to further encourage the action.

Mira's cum and Natsu's cum flooded into Lucy's mouth at the same time. It was like a naughty milkshake for Lucy who had no other option but to take it all down her throat and into her stomach.

"Mmmm~" Mira grinned and ran her fingers through the blonde tresses. "You should have started with this Lucy~" The model said.

Lucy eventually pulled away from the older woman's snatch and licked her lips clean. "That would have taken a lot longer. The bottle was easier since you looked like you wanted more of Natsu." Lucy blushed.

The Take-Over Mage nodded. "Fair enough… whew, I'm out of breath!" Mira fanned herself. She was used to rigorous training, but this was so much more taxing on the body!

Lucy was going to respond but she suddenly burped in a very unladylike fashion. "E-Excuse me…" She apologized, putting her head down in shame.

"Relax Lucy, it's fine. And besides, my little sister is being a lot louder than you are…" Mira tittered when she looked to the opened door and could see what the married couple was doing on the bed.

Lucy tried to stand up to see what Mira was looking at but when she was on her feet, she stumbled a bit and held onto the counter.

"Here…" Mira said as she two worked to get on her feet but like Lucy, she struggled to stay standing still. "Let's work together."

The blonde took the offered arm and together, the pair of girls walked into the bedroom and joined the married couple.

"Heh… I love you so much!" Natsu told Lisanna as he plowed into her roughly. The couple was engaged in perhaps the most intimate mating position of all: the breeding press. Natsu was perched on top of the smaller woman while Lisanna had her legs folder over his.

"I… I love you too!" Lisanna cried out passionately, feeling his burly length plunge deeper and deeper inside of her as his intensity flared. He just kept fucking her!

Mira and Lucy blushed as they got the full view of Natsu's cock reaping Lisanna's messy cunt. Nasu was covered in sweat and Lisanna still had remnants of cum lingering on her skin from the bathwater she was previously in.

"My bed…" Lucy nearly cried when she saw the state of it. Her sheets were now completely messed up and they were covered in cum and water.

Mira didn't say a word, she was just utterly transfixed on the erotic sight before her. Maybe if she asked nicely, Natsu would also fuck her in such a position? She'd be oh so grateful to him for it.

"Are you gonna cum, Natsu?" Lisanna licked her lips and felt his huge cock throb within her, producing an unbearable amount of heat. "Are you gonna blast a huge load of cum deep into my womb and put a baby in me?"

Natsu nodded. "Y-Yeah, I'm gonna put a baby in you." He groaned out, her pussy wrapping tightly around his cock and milking it for all it's worth. His balls, now firmly resting againt her ass from having stopped moving, bolstered in size before unleashing another flood of semen.

Lucy and Mira did not hide their fascination with the spectacle. They watched with rapt attention as Natsu gave Lisanna a creampie to end all creampies. The women blushed as they heard Lisanna moan like a whore.

"Oooohhh yes! That's the spunk I love so much!" Lisanna grinned maliciously as her cunt squeezed more of his cock milk from him. "You definitely gave me the biggest load tonight Natsu, I'm so glad."

Natsu leaned down and kissed her. "It's cause I love you the most." He told her, no small amount of affection in his voice.

"Aww!" Mira moaned out as she landed next to them on the bed. "What about me and Lucy, Natsu? Don't you love us?" Mira asked with a cute pout on her face.

Natsu looked at the two interlopers and laughed nervously. "H-Heh… ugh, Lisanna?" Natsu glanced at his wife, desperately hoping that she'd cover for him.

Lisanna came to his aid fortunately. "Don't play like that, Mira! Natsu's my husband!" The youngest Strauss matched her sister with a pout of her own.

Lucy landed on the opposite side of the couple and mirrored Mira. "Well Lisanna, I made Mira squirt, can I have another turn with Natsu?" The busty blonde asked.

Lisanna turned to meet Lucy's gaze and she smirked. "Sure, Lucy! You can have another turn with my husband!" Lisanna told her before looking at the man on top of her. "You remember what I told you a minute ago?" She asked.

Natsu grinned as well. "Yup!" He said before unhooking himself from her and uncorking her stuffed snatch. Now, with a fully loaded cock covered in cum, Natsu began to stroke himself. "Roll over Luce." He told her.

The bust blonde smiled brightly and rolled onto her stomach, just like he asked and showed him her round ass. "I can't wait for you to cum in me again!"

"Oh, I'll cum in you alright…" Natsu said darkly as he mounted Lucy. However, when Lucy expected to feel that familiar mushroom tip press against her lower lips, she felt him press it against her unused backdoor.

"Uhh… Natsu?" Lucy asked, growing more and more nervous as he began to tease her asshole by pressing it in before pulling it back, repeating the process over and over again. "Q-Quit playing around! It's not funny!"

Lisanna cupped Lucy's pretty face. "Don't worry Lucy, if you don't struggle, it won't hurt as much!"

Lucy looked at the girl with wide eyes. "Lisanna! Tell him not to! I don't want to get fucked in the ass!" Lucy cried.

The short-haired girl just clicked her tongue. "Well I'm sorry Lucy, girls who want to fuck other girls' husbands deserve to get a fat cock in their ass sooner or later." Lisanna smirked before nodding at Natsu.

The Celestial Spirit Summoner was going to give a rebuttal but was stopped when Natsu pressed the tip completely in. "Ahhh! Fuck!" Lucy screamed in shock as Natsu began to push his cock deeper and deeper into her tight asshole.

Mira cringed, feeling her own bottom split apart. She looked at her sister with pleading eyes. "W-We're family Lisanna! You're not gonna make Natsu fuck me in the ass too, are you?" She asked sweetly, hoping that she would be spared.

Lisanna just grinned.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ **: Whew! That was a lot. I can't believe I wrote that much in just one week. I think that's a new record for me. Well, I told you guys earlier that I worked really hard on this, so I hope you can take some time and tell me your thoughts in a review. See you guys next time!**


End file.
